RUN
by JuicyJams
Summary: Three times that Jennifer Jiaying Ward ran away from someone and the one time she ran to someone
1. One Shot: RUN

**Hello my fellow Agents of SHIELD. So I'm on spring break from school and I had inspiration for this new one-shot and I wanted to share it with you all. **

**Also I wanted to get this out before "Love in Time of HYDRA", which is the episode that might make my heart completely stop. You'll know if I'm alive when I update again or when I add posts to the new AoS forum I created named "****AoS Fandom HQ". ****This is a hate-free forum that anybody can comment on. I added new topics regularly and you can pretty much do anything on it, like role-play, partake in challenges, vote on your favorite ship and even make challenges. Stop by when you get a chance, especially if you get hate on tumblr for shipping Skyeward or liking Ward.**

**I hope that you enjoy it.**

**RUN**

Skye and Ward knew from the moment that their daughter, Jennifer Jiaying Ward (Jennifer for Ward's Gramsy and Jiaying for Skye's mother), was conceived that she was going to be very active. JJ constantly kicked while she was in her mother's stomach, refused to stay still when her parents tried to dress her or give her baths and she definitely didn't stay still long enough to fall asleep, which lead to very long nights for her parents. But, JJ was manageable despite this. She listened to her parents and very extended family. She was didn't throw many of her toys at people, unless she really didn't like them. But, one thing that Skye and Ward couldn't manage was from the moment that JJ took her first step, she turned into a runner.

_~Age 1.5~_

"Where are you going?" Ward cooed as he chased his little girl around the Playground.

JJ continued to run, mostly toddle, away from her father until she found herself back into her nursery, where her father cornered her.

"What are doing JJ?" Ward cooed as he stooped down to his daughter's level. JJ had her pacifier in her mouth, but that did not mask the mischievous look she had on her face. "What did you do? Huh." Ward proceeded to pick her up and tickle her, making JJ giggle.

During this, he didn't notice that Skye was standing in the doorway watching the two interact. It was no secret that Grant adored his daughter. Almost as much as he adored Skye, some would say. JJ was a happy surprise from when Skye left SHIELD for a while. She was confused and scared of her new abilities. She needed to be away from the people who tried to control her and somehow she found herself running into Grant. It's no surprise that Grant acted coldly toward her at first, seeming to get the message that she wanted nothing to do with him at the moment when she shot him. But, seeing Grant only heightened Skye's emotions causing her to almost level the area they were in. Despite everything, Grant managed to calm her down before anyone got into major trouble. Skye could only stare at him in shock as he was able to look her in the eyes and not show one sign of fear. Grant told her that the same Skye he knew was still there, just a little _shaken up_. Skye laughed at his horrible pun before following him to where him and Agent 33, AKA Kara Palamas, had been hiding out,

Ward offered to help Skye learn about her true nature from a friend of his, Lincoln. Skye took it and with Lincoln's help, she was able to gain control of her powers without hurting herself in the process, like she did back in Wisconsin and with Skye in control of powers, the four set out to take down as many HYDRA bases as they could. To celebrate one of their biggest victories, the four of them went out for drinks. When they got back to the hideout, Kara and Lincoln had retired for the night, while Skye and Ward stayed to talk about the times before everything went to hell and they ended playing battleship. After Ward lost for the 5th time, one sassy remark led to another, leading to both of them ending up in Ward's bed for a passionate night. After this, they seemed to be completely in sync with one another. But they didn't really become a couple until they found themselves in the middle of the battle between the two SHIELDs and they helped Coulson's side win. To say the least, Coulson and the rest of the team were less than enthusiastic when Skye's conditions of returning to SHIELD included the reinstatement of Grant and a requirement for him to see a therapist. But, they did it for Skye. When Skye received a physical from Simmons, she was surprised to hear that she was pregnant. From that point on, Grant did nothing less than an attentive boyfriend would do. He held Skye's hair back when she had morning sickness, did nightly runs to convenience stores to fulfill her crazy cravings (I mean, who wants chocolate covered cheese puffs at 3 o'clock in the morning) and made sure that he was there the moment she went into her 5-hour labor(bad guys never went down faster).

Now with JJ here, it seemed that Skye and Grant had the family they wanted, except for one thing. They weren't married. Ward still thought that after all he had done for Skye, JJ and SHIELD that he still wasn't good enough for her. But, Skye thought that Grant just wasn't the marrying type and she couldn't blame him.

That was until JJ toddled into her tai-chi lesson with May and handed her a ring box. Skye tried to ask her daughter where she got it, but all JJ did was smile and toddle right back out of the room.

"You two having fun?" Skye laughed.

Ward turned to his girlfriend and took in her looks. Even covered in sweat and in workout clothes, she still looked as beautiful as ever. "Just trying to see what lil' miss JJ is all smiley about."

"Maybe about this?" Skye held up the ring box with a smirk on her face.

Ward eyes widened in shock. "Where did you get that?"

"JJ gave it to me. Do you know where she got it from?"

Ward cleared his throat. "Uh, I think Fitz was thinking of proposing to Simmons finally. Maybe she got it from their room."

The smirk on Skye's face dropped. "Oh. Okay, I'll, uh, just give it back to Fitz." Skye turned to walk out of the room.

"Uh, Skye." Skye turned back around as Ward put JJ down. "If I were to get you a ring like that, and propose… What do you think you would say?"

Skye smiled and walked over to stand in front of Ward. "Well, if that were to happen, I think that I would say yes."

Ward smiled. "You mean that you would marry me?"

"Yes, I would marry you."

"Marry!" Skye and Ward looked down to see JJ clapping her hands and toddling around as if she was dancing. Even more impressive, marry was her first word. "Marry, marry, marry!" JJ quickly toddled out of the room shouting "Marry" as she went.

Skye looked back to Grant. "Did our daughter just set up a proposal for you?"

Grant looked at Skye. "I think she did and now she's announcing to the whole base that she thinks we're getting married.

Skye flung her arms around Grant's neck. "Oh but baby, we are." She proceeded to pull him into a passionate kiss.

_~Age 7~_

"JJ! JJ!" Skye screamed as she chased after her daughter while dodging the many flying objects coming her way.

JJ just kept running. She couldn't face her mother not after what just happened. She didn't even know what happened.

Skye had decided that it would be a great idea to go to China so she, JJ and Tommy, JJ's little brother, could learn about their family history. The Ward family had been having a fun time with visiting the Great Wall, meeting pandas and trying bok choy. But, things went haywire when JJ managed to sneak away from Skye and Grant while Tommy was fascinated with the gold knobs at the gates of the Forbidden City, even though he couldn't see them. It turns out that the InHuman headquarters was near it. Little JJ managed to go deep into the headquarters and found a Terrigen crystal. She was so amazed by it that she touched it, which released the Terrigen mist. By the time, Skye found her daughter, JJ had already gone through Terrigenesis.

When JJ came out of the Terrigenesis, she was very scared of what just happened. Skye tried to calm her down but all JJ did was freak out more in fear that she would be in huge trouble for sneaking away. As JJ freaked out, things around them started to float. Skye looked up long enough to notice and realized that JJ received a power, telekinesis it seems.

While Skye was distracted, JJ broke out her mother's embrace and ran away as fast as she could, with flying in all directions as she went. But even with this her mother was able to catch her again as they exited the building.

"Sweetie." Skye cooed as she held her daughter in a protective embrace. "It's okay, it's okay."

JJ kept sobbing. "I'm sorry mommy. I-I didn't mean to do it."

Skye looked at her little girl in understanding. She knew exactly how she felt to feel so confused after the transformation. It took herself a long time to control her powers and she still loses control every once in a while when her emotions get the best of her. "I know baby, I know."

JJ looked up to her mother in concern. "Mommy, am I going to be okay?"

Skye smiled. "Yes, sweetie. We're gonna be okay."

_~Age 14~_

"Come on guys! Run faster!" JJ squealed as she ran down the street. Her friends tried to keep up.

"Hey, not all of us are freakishly fast." Hailey, JJ's number 1 best friend, huffed as the rest of their group struggled to catch up with JJ.

"Come on, Hal. You should be in great shape with all the cardio we do for cheerleading." Raven, JJ's other best friend, teased as she caught up with JJ.

"No offense Ray, but Hal and I prefer to stroll not run." Esperanza, JJ's other best friend, groaned as she followed the rest of them.

JJ laughed at her friends' behavior. They act like they've never exercised before, which is a lie between all the dance and cheerleading competitions and concerts they all participate in basically every week. JJ has known Hal, Ray and Ana since they were 4 and in pre-dance together. They've grown up to be an inseparable group with JJ as their fearless leader, Ray, as their own personal DJ, Ana, as their personal stylist and Hal was there to document it all on video. With this friendship, the four had gotten themselves into a boat load of situations, like the one they were currently in.

One of the guys on their school's lacrosse team had dared to stand Ana up on a date and make fun of her with his team. So the girls did what they did best: REVENGE! Right now, they were running away from the lacrosse team, who they splattered with neon pink paint, multicolored glitter and with her powers, that her friends knew of and accepted, JJ placed little tiaras on their heads and tutus on their waists. The best thing was that Hal got it all on film and posted it on the Galaxy wide internet. Their reputation would be in shambles for a while. Sadly, the girls did not anticipate how angry the team would be, which is now why they are running to JJ's house, more so mansion that Grant bought for his family of 6 with the money that he had from his former parents.

The girls were nearly a block away when JJ ran into something very hard and knocked both it and herself down. "What the hell?"

"Ow." JJ looked up to see none other than Antonio Costello, the head of the all-boy a cappella group at school, captain of the debate and soccer team's and JJ's crush.

Now, JJ was usually an outspoken and confident person who said whatever was on her mind, but when it came to Tony, all JJ felt was nervous. "T-Tony. I'm so sorry. I just didn't see where I was going."

Tony looked at JJ with his sea green eyes. "That's alright. I should probably look where I'm going too."

Both didn't stand up or even move from their positions on the ground. They just looked at each other with goofy grins on their faces until Hal, Ray and Ana screamed "JJ! Hurry up!"

JJ turned to see that the lacrosse team was catching up. "Gotta go!" JJ quickly stood up and ran after her girls. She saw that they we're looking at her with sly smirks on their faces. "What?"

"You got it bad girl." They all laughed at her.

JJ rolled her eyes. "Less laughing, more running."

_~*Age 16*~_

"Why didn't I stop him?" JJ sobbed as she lied in her room, clutching her teddy bear, Robot.

She should've said something when Tony told her about Australia. But, all she wanted was for him to be happy. Tony had gotten accepted into an exclusive school in Australia that gave him a soccer scholarship and gave him the chance to pursue a career in wildlife ecology. Throughout their whole relationship, JJ and Tony had supported one another in their endeavors to best their absolute best. They had never been selfish enough to tell the other not to do something the other loved, so why start now?

Tony had asked her if she was okay with him going to Sydney and all her heart screamed was no, because she knew that if he went there would be a good chance that they couldn't keep this relationship going. But, her mind said yes and so she said yes. With that decision made, they decided to break up in order to assuage the hurt of a long-distance relationship and tried to move on, but JJ just couldn't do it. Today Tony was signing a contract with the University to solidify his agreement to be there for four years, after that there was no way of getting out of it.

"There's no going back now."

"Why not?" JJ looked to see her little sister, Alyssa, standing in the doorway of her room. "Why don't you go tell Tony you still want to be with him?"

JJ wiped her tears. "Lyssa, it's not that easy."

Lyssa walked over to her sister. JJ rarely cried so she knew this was serious. "Why not? Uncle Thor and Aunt Jane have a long distance relationship and they're galaxies apart. Why can't you two do it?"

JJ thought about it. It's true, Jane and Thor were pretty much an unbreakable bond. So were Leo and Jemma even though their assignments sometimes kept them apart from each other. Even when her own parents were apart for a long time and they were able to pick up right where they left off.

If all of these great couples could do that, why couldn't she and Tony do it?

JJ smiled at her sister. "You know you're pretty smart for a 7 year old."

Lyssa shrugged. "I can't help it, it's a gift."

JJ stood up and ran down the stairs and out of the house, ignoring the calling of her parents, aunts and uncles.

She has somewhere to be and she's gonna RUN for it.

_~The End~_

**I hope you all enjoyed that little one-shot!**

**IMPORTANT!: Now, what you just read was a condensed version of a 3-part story I want to write, it will start from when Skye leaves the team, and go up until JJ runs to Tony. I want to know if you guys think I should go and actually write this story. Please tell me in the reviews.**

**I hope you are all prepared for the drama that will go down tonight. I'll pray for us all.**

**Don't forget to favorite, review ad follow my forum!**

**I'll write you guys later**

_**~Juicy Jams AKA Ivey~**_


	2. AN: Beta Reader Needed!

**I just wanted to make quick notice that the trilogy that I talked about WILL be happening and it is in the works. I want to have the prologue out no later than May 1****st**** (The day Avengers 2 comes out! YAY!).**

**But I have one thing I need taken care of before then. I really want this story to be great and for it to be great I'm going to need some help. That is why I am looking for a Beta Reader for this story. I think some of you know I can make number of grammar errors in my works and I want you guys to be able to get the plot when you read it the first time, so I need help with that. Also I need someone to remind me to write because sometimes, when have the free time to do it, I don't(other times are contributed to writer's block). And believe me I have more free time than you think. So I would appreciate if someone could help me with that as well.**

**If you are interested in being a Beta Reader for me, please PM me and I will probably ask you a few questions before I give you a yes(there can be multiple Beta Readers). **

**I have a lot of ideas for this trilogy and I want them brought to life as much as you do.**

**Until next time (maybe May 1****st**** ;-p) , please PM me and don't forget to check out my AoS forum, "AoS Fandom HQ"! **

_**JuicyJams AKA Ivey**_


End file.
